ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
R
"The invasion of the Nethers lasted only a few days, but it has torn down the galaxy in a way we have never seen before. People are in fear and if we want such chaos to not take over, we need to establish security and new leadership. Vote for me as your president, and I can assure you, I will lead this galaxy into the modern era. Where tragedies like these will only be a vague memory." - Barbara Jarvis Arc 1: A Game of Power 'was the first plot arc within the new lounge, and started a few years after the crisis with Vendra Prog and her brother, Neftin. It revolved mainly around how the Galaxy is recovering from that horrible time, forming new leaders and replacing old ones. Synopsis A Slow Recovery ''"Those who do not remember the past, are condemned to repeat it." - Barbara Jarvis, dwelling on her past Three years have passed since the crisis with the Prog siblings. The Polaris Galaxy is slowly but surely recuperating from the horrible fight. Public Relations Officer '''Barbara Yades Jarvis was promoted to Minister of Defense, and one of her first acts as the representative of the Defense Ministry, she contacted their northern neighbours: the Solana Galaxy. She met wih President Phyronix on diplomatic terms, and they have come to a covenant. Both galaxies have suffered under the attacks of Dr. Nefarious and the Progs. If they want such tragedies to remain in the past, they must work together. The Solana-Polaris Treaty was established. Missing in Action "Was this the ploy of an old enemy from the past? Or did Clank merely go on a well-needed vacation without telling anyone?" ''- A Pox News Update The Polaris Galaxy recovers with the help of the Solana Galaxy, and a new Senate is being established. The election campaigns for a new president have begun as well. But in the midst of the recovering process, Clank subsequently goes missing. Ratchet remains at large; having the deal with both his friend's disappearance and his inner demons, caused by Vendra Prog, whom blamed Ratchet for giving up on his race. It was around this time that Minister Barbara Jarvis rises in power and attempts for a second time to run for president in Qwark's absense. Believing that lawless rebels and reckless heroes are what caused the tragedy with the Nethers in the first place, she begins a public campaign to tarnish the good name of the Lombax. ''"'Qwark has done more harm than good in the three short years he was president. In the absense of a new president, Minister Jarvis has taken leadership over a provisional government." ''- Pox News Viewing the Lombax hero as an obstacle, and Qwark as a political failure; Jarvis begins a public campaign to tarnish his name. On the account of treason, destruction of private and civic property and boycotting military operations, Ratchet is being watched by authorities. The result of Ratchet's attempts to foil certain criminal's plans, as well as pointing out the rise of pirate activity in Polaris with the return of Captain Romulus Slag and his crew, Jarvis claims that the Lombax's efforts were in vein, since he was unable to put an end to the criminal's evil deeds. Therefore he would not continue to have jurisdiction to act on behalf of galactic authorities. Arms Embargo ''"It is not oppression. It is mandatory to assure the continued safety of our society." - Barbara Jarvis explaining the reasons behind the Arms Embargo. With whispers of Dr. Nefarious being spotted in the Breegus Nebula making contact with his former allies, Jarvis comprises a plan to rise in popularity before her presidential campaign by not only apprehending the most notorious criminal in both galaxies, but also putting away the hero that saved Polaris more than two times, in an attempt to replace her as the true hero of Polaris. Ordering an arms embargo on all robots in the galaxy, Jarvis uses this public restriction against the species to attract the mad doctor's attention into coming out of hiding. In the mean time, a http://ratchet-and-clank-lounge.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Nefariousgovernmental body slowly builds itself, as the Polaris Galaxy makes an offer for a united government with the Solana Galaxy. Notable politicians that are part of this political entity include Solana President Phyronix, the Leader of the Agorian race Commander Lornock Argos and Talwyn Apogee, as well as rumors about a Terachnoid representative in the form of Pollyx and Sasha Phyronix, daughter of President Phyronix, who is Mayor of Metropolis in the Solana Galaxy as well as Minister of Defense. During that time, Commander Lornock Argos takes advantage of the situation to promote his Battleplex arena. He comes into contact with anchorman Dallas Wanamaker and anchorwoman Juanita Alvaro of Pox News and offers them the chance to become the new hosts of the Agorian Battleplex. Just Business "Well look who it is." - Thug'' '' "Miss Vendra, how the mighty have fallen." - Thugs-4-Less Leader taunting Vendra Prog after her release from Zordoom on account of being mentally ill. Sometime after the assemble of the political leaders of both Galaxies, the Prog siblings are released from Zordoom Prison after being declared mentally ill. They soon find out they've been targeted by the mercenary organization known as Thugs-4-Less, who seek their promised bolts from the contract they made with each other during the Nether crisis. Fearing retribution from the brotherhood, the siblings go into hiding. While Neftin effectively stays hidden from both the Polaris Defense Force as well as the Thugs-4-Less, Vendra can't help herself from experiencing the galaxy. Having spent her whole life attempting to bring her race back, she never got the chance to experience the wonder that is life. She soon begins listening to the Pirate Radio, hosted by pirate duo Captain Romulus Slag and his first mate, Rusty Pete, where she proceeds to make numerous calls out of excitement. She also develops a crush on the mad doctor that is Dr. Nefarious and begins dedicating songs to him and sending him love letters, all anonymously. The Wrong Hero "It is true that I have been on a diplomatic mission to Reepor. You see, with Mrs. Jarvis forming a council for planetary leaders, a sad truth has come to my attention. Reepor has no representitive. The Cragmites were denied their right to be in the council."- Clank being intervewed by Dallas Wanamaker on Pox News. While the Galaxy seems to develop on Ratchet's absence, Clank finally makes his return. Contacting Pox News for an interview, he reveals he has been on a diplomatic trip on planet Reepor for the past few months of his disappearance. Having heard of Jarvis' attempt to form a government assembled with the Political Leaders of the two Galaxies, he draws attention to the fact the Cragmite race has not been reached to send a representative. Publicly accusing Ratchet for being the sole purpose of the Cragmite's tarnished reputation, to the shock of everyone, he challenges Jarvis to file an arrest warrant for the Lombax and meet Clank for a diplomatic meeting to discuss the rights of the Cragmite race to claim their place on the senate. "Well, Emilio Carpaccio, it looks like you're all out of tricks now!" -Qwark reading his lines on the set of "My Blaster Runs Hot: The Sequel", unaware that Thugs are lurking in the Backround. Ratchet does not believe these words came from a friend and, after a heart-warming call from Talwyn and a few encouraging words, he gets the push he needs to get out there once more. His first move, contact Captain Qwark. Who was apparently filming a sequel to the film "My Blaster Runs Hot". During this time, Dr. Nefarious appears before Jarvis and the two of them meet for the first time. His interest peaked at Jarvis' determination to meet him, he requests an audience with her. During the meeting, Jarvis gives the doctor an ultimatum, giving him either the choice to surrender to the appropriate authorities or leave the Galaxy, in promise of retracting the Arms Embargo. Nefarious, furious from her actions, threatens to make the fight personal and disconnects, during which Lawrence, the mad doctor's butler, reconnects and apologizes for his master's rude behaviour as he was a bit cranky that week. Secret Plots "I can hardly understand why there's an exception made for the Cragmite Race. If anything, being the remnants of its former self they need a representitive more than anybody." - Clank, in a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis. Learning of the studios' location, Ratchet goes to meet Qwark but is soon met with Thugs-4-Less grunts that are scouting the studio for valuables. Ratchet soon finds out that the Thugs-4-Less have kidnapped Qwark and have set course for the Agorian Battleplex, apparently to fulfill a contract with a certain individual that claimed Qwark as hostage. In the mean time, Clank is having a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis, where she is intrigued by the evidence Clank has brought that supports what she was already intended to do. Apprehend the Lombax in order to boost her own image. A bit skeptical, she asks rather bluntly why Clank suddenly turned on his friend, to which Clank awkwardly avoids to answer. He then proceeds to change the subject, bringing to the discussion the matter of the Cragmite race having the right to have a representative in the Polaris senate. Jarvis passes the idea as ridiculous, pointing out the years of war and destruction the Cragmites had caused during the Great War, to which Clank replies that it is of no different compared to many other political leaders that are part of the senate, namely Commander Lornock Argos and Pollyx, one of Dr. Nefarious' former allies. He points out it is of no importance to this matter. He continues to say that every race, no matter its history, deserves to be politically represented, and that it could possibly create quite the scandal. Jarvis hesitates, noticing what game Clank is playing, and inevitably agrees to accept the political leader of the remnants of the race that is now the Cragmite Empire. Preemptive Strike "I regret to inform you you've been selected as the subject of my frustration due to your Minister's daring speech." -Dr. Nefarious, prior to his iminent attack After meeting with Jarvis, Nefarious was provoked into attacking quickly to show his power. His troops launched a massive attack upon the Polaris Defense Force Headquarters, along with the recently remanufacted VX-99 hoverdrone. Boarding the hoverdrone was Nefarious himself, along with his butler. Talwyn Apogee ordered an immediate evacuation of the location, but before an evacuation could be started, the defense systems were already flattened with the surface. Taking matters into her own hands, Talwyn decided to face off against Nefarious herself. The conflict escalated dramatically, as the Polaris Defense Forces fend off the remnants of the Nefarious troopers, while Talwyn took it upon herself to protect the city from the doctor's mechanical behemoth. As the VX-99 lay waste upon Luminopolis, targeting every PDF agent it could find, it all seemed lost for the organization. Suddenly, out of the blue, Ratchet hoverbooted into the fight. The situation grew more chaotic, as the PDF joined forces with the Lombax and inevitably overwhelmed the mechanical titan. Dr. Nefarious, in a last effort to destroy the Lombax and the PDF, activated the self-destruct sequence of the robot. The explosion caused great casualties for the PDF, but both heroes survive the attack. Nefarious himself barely made it out in one piece, after his butler chose it was an appropriate time to say the teleportation pad wasn't working. Soon after the attack, Nefarious broadcasted a message galaxy-wide, where he stated he would target anyone who joinned Jarvis' Council. This message would effectively discourage most politicians across both Solana and Polaris from joinning the PCPL, eventually limiting the senate to Minister of Defense Barbara Jarvis, Director of the Polaris Defense Force Talwyn Apogee, Commander Lornock Argos of the Agorians Race and President of the Solana Galaxy Phyronix. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds "I've endured all these years just to have a chance to slay you, Lombax." - Argos, preparing to fight Ratchet and Qwark at the Agorian Battleplex. After Ratchet reaches the Agorian Battleplex, he is soon informed Qwark has been registered as a gladiator in the up-coming tourney. To save him, he is forced to register himself as well. As Dallas and Juanita enter the arena atop their spacecraft to host the show on Pox News, it is soon revealed by them that the tournament was a ploy constructed by Commander Lornock Argos. The Agorian Commander enters the Arena atop his War Grok and challenges the two heroes to a fight, proclaiming himself to be the Slayer of the Last Lombax in the universe and that he would to Tachyon one better. Ratchet soon begins battling the Agorian, with Qwark running for his life. Argos reveals in the midst of battle that he is aware of Ratchet's tampering with the Great Clock and his involvement in the Battle of Gimlick Valley and that he would reveal it to everyone. This would make Ratchet's relationship with the PCPL even more intense, since it would be the exact same actions he prevented Dr. Nefarious from doing. As the fight slowly seems to tilt towards Argos favor, Snowball eventually succumbs to her former master's pleas and abandons the Agorian Warlord for Qwark, burrying him under its massive body and restricting him from fighting any more. Ratchet threatens Argos that if he reveals that to anyone, he would come for him, and Ratchet and Qwark soon head for Planet Reepor to meet Clank and learn the truth behind his interview on Pox News. The True Rulers Pending... Notable Characters # Ratchet (Central role) # Clank (Central role) # Talwyn (Secondary role) # Barbara Jarvis (Central role) # Captain Qwark (Central role) # Thugs-4-Less Leader (Central role) # Lornock Argos (Secondary role) # Dr. Nefarious (Secondary role) # Lawrence (Secondary role) Major Events * Clank goes missing. * Barbara Jarvis orders an arms embargo on all robots to attract Dr. Nefarious' attention and boycot his rise to power. * Barbara Jarvis establishes the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders (PCPL) and makes an offer for a united Government with Solana President Phyronix. * Clank returns, publically supporting the Cragmites' rights for a representative in the PCPL. * Clank publically accuses Ratchet for tarnishing the Cragmite's name. * Ratchet goes to find Qwark, but learns he has been kidnapped by Thugs-4-Less. and delivered to the Agorian Battleplex * Clank and Barbara Jarvis have a diplomatic meeting, where she accepts the Cragmite Emperor to the PCPL. * Barbara Jarvis declares Ratchet a public enemy, after her hand is forced in the meeting with Clank. * Dr. Nefarious and Jarvis meet for the first time in person, with the latter angering the mad scientist and earning his retaliation. * Dr. Nefarious seeks to retaliate for Jarvis' threats against him and launches an attack against the main HQ of the PDF with the use of the VX-99. * Due to being outnumbered, Nefarious' forces retreat but cause a lot of casualties. The VX-99 is destroyed by Ratchet. * Dr. Nefarious broadcasts a message to the Polaris Galaxy, stating whoever joins Barbara Jarvis' PCPL will be targeted by his forces, effectively discouraging many politicians from joinning the council. * Ratchet enters the Agorian Battleplex to save Captain Qwark, but is challenged by Commander Lornock Argos. * Argos reveals his knowledge of Ratchet's tampering with the Space/Time continuum to affect the aftermath of the Battle of Gimlick Valley and threatens to reveal it to Galactic Authorities. * Argos is defeated and Ratchet and Qwark head out for Planet Reepor to meet Clank. Trivia * This was a plot hatched by J.B. * The idea of Clank missing was hatched by Kim Van Manie . Since Ratchet was nothing without his robotic companion, Kim begun acting as if Ratchet didn't know where Clank was. Albeit missing. * The plot's main antagonist was supposed to be Dr. Nefarious, but it was promptly changed after J.B. claimed he had a better plot in mind. * Ratchet feeling discouraged and staying out of the spotlight was actually a ploy. In reality Kim Van Manie, the admin of Ratchet, was having a busy year and couldn't roleplay often enough. * Adminship of Clank, one of the central protagonists of the arc, was switched during the duration of the plot. It was originally under the ownership of Katie, another roleplayer. * The title is a play on the plot centrilizing around political tactics with the ambition of gainning power in a crubbling Polaris. Category:Events Category:R&C Plot Arcs